dicktracyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jimmy White
Jimmy White was the son of wealthy man. Jimmy grew up without moral guidance and took to a life of crime as a way to seek thrills. He was a handsome young man, with blond hair and wide eyes. The 25 Club Jimmy made the acquaintance of Junior Tracy, and he invited the boy to join his "club". Jimmy called it the "25 Club", a group of young men who had come together in pursuit of the common goal of becoming wealthy by the age of 25. Junior enjoyed the company of the older men, and kept his membership in the club a secret from Dick Tracy. Jimmy White's plot was to use Junior to commit a crime, thus gaining leverage over the boy. When Junior inadvertently helped the gang break into a store a rob from the safe, Jimmy informed Junior that he was guilty as the rest of them. Junior was eventually able to set a trap for Jimmy and the rest of the gang, with the aid of Pat Patton. The members of the "25 Club" were arrested, and Junior was cleared of any wrongdoing. The Jean Penfield Affair While in jail, Jimmy was visited by his father, whom Jimmy rebuked. Jimmy cut all ties with his father, refusing to accept any financial assistance from him. Jimmy was then visited by the attorney Spaldoni, who represented several underworld figures. Spaldoni told Jimmy that his bond had been set at $20,000. Jimmy was later visited by the aspiring author Jean Penfield. Jimmy recognized Penfield from an earlier encounter and initially refused to speak to her. He later relented, and he spoke briefly with the author in the company of Spaldoni and Tracy. Penfield was collecting material for a book about the criminal underworld, and she desired a more in-depth interview with Jimmy. Working through Spaldoni, Penfield paid Jimmy's bond with the understanding that he would agree to speak to her in detail. Jimmy submitted to the interview, but later stole part of Penfield's manuscript The manuscript contained incriminating information about Big Boy, another of Spaldoni's clients, who was currently a fugitive in the city. Jimmy was sent to steal the rest of the unpublished pages, but Jean and Tracy had been prepared for him. Jean shot Jimmy in the arm, and Jimmy fled with only empty sheets of paper. Spaldoni and Jimmy then attempted to kill Jean with a car bomb. Tracy saved her, and Jean remained undaunted. Shortly thereafter, Big Boy was arrested. Believing that the police were closing in on them, Jimmy White, Spaldoni and Milrey (a political fixer of Big Boy's) decided to flee the country. Jimmy purchased a train ticket to Canada, but before he left he happened across Jean on a city street. Unable to resist the opportunity for revenge, Jimmy got into Jean's car and forced her at gunpoint to drive into the country. Jean lost control of the vehicle and it crashed into a large oil tanker. Jimmy White was killed in the subsequent explosion. Jean Penfield was also believed dead, but was later found to have survived. Aftermath After Jimmy's death, Spaldoni sought revenge by killing Jean Penfield and attempting to frame Tess Trueheart for the murder. Category:Deceased Category:Villains